hinaga_moizaffandomcom-20200214-history
Ren'ai-Vega
Oddity (Series)'s second volume. http://hinagamoizaf.tumblr.com/post/169610721852/oddity-volume-2-renai-vega * 28th July 2017-12th October 2018 (Duration Written) * 3rd May - August 2012 (Series Timeline) List of Chapters Chapter 1 : Summer Triangle https://www.wattpad.com/521010493-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-1-summer Carry me to where angels are born & the heavens scream, Down here on earth I only know of devils who are mean. (14) Bury me where hearts bleed& allow roses to blossom, For mine aches for you yet creates art for Eve’s blossom. (14) Marry my soul with a body that can handle its inferno. When I couldn’t, efforts for your well-being is/are my life’s momento. (16) ''-00:15am 8/8/17'' May 3rd 2012, Thursday Fik has a call with her uncle, Riki. He jokes about his niece living up to her Ice Mage title, adding how worried he is that her brothers and her moved to Japan. Riki mentions he heard about the cult situation from his wife. As the too joke around, he brings up a murder happening around Kyoto. Fik is lost in her thoughts as her uncle mentions how fortunately the siblings will be visiting their grandparents soon. He emphasizes how safe they will be during the summer, they both say fond words of his biological son. Her mind traces back right after the events of the previous novel. Here, Khalid Fikriya-Mikazuki and Shiori Fuyukioku first meet Jounetsu in a flashback. The Oddity returns to his journal and he is enraged, shouting at the duo to 'get lost'. Fuyukioku asks a rhetorical question, implying their deeper connection with the Oddity, which catches the furious man's attention. As tensions rise, Fik tries to calm everyone down by introducing themselves. Jounetsu states he personally made no mistake by opening his volume. That he's on a mission and needs all of his thirteen oddities. Fuyukioku continues to engage in sarcastic mockery with him, until Fik tries to diffuse the situation by opening up another conversation. They try suggesting since they're the only people so far that have to work with oddities, they should get to know each other. A soaring bird engulfed in flames interrupts their conversation. Due to a branch caught on fire, Fuyukioku is separated from the two and is trapped in a ring of fire. To Fik's surprise, he reacts like a deer caught in headlights. She reacts quickly by towering the flames with her ice, rushing to comfort him. As she reaches Jounetsu's side too, she witnessing flashing runes. While a fire-truck siren's going off; Fik gently leads the stunned boys to the abandoned, traditional Japanese house by the graveyard. As Fik tries to clear her head and register the recent events, she grows nauseous. She tries focusing and practises her breathing, only to be brought back to the current date : May 3rd 2012. Later on, she receives another call from Fuyukioku. He starts initiating his reasons to recruit the man they've met. But Fik cuts him short by saying she has family matters during the summer. He thanks her for saving him from the flames : confessing that as a zombie, those flames are legitimately his only weakness. As he reminiscences about his resurrection, he answers that the lady who did it was believed to be a mage. Leaving Fik to ponder if this is the work of demons, that disrupting the dead from their rest is practically sinful. She makes mention of her mother encountering one twenty-three years ago. As well as her ancestors' origin world, the 'least controversial' case being the Hisao Clan exorcising demons. They end the call on a lighthearted note, Fik mentioning that phoenixes exist where she comes from and he should be careful of falling for one. Chapter Two : Hand-crafted Love and Infectious Hope https://www.wattpad.com/534225441-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-two-hand Looking back you stood out from the crowd, I watched as you were so loud and proud. This had me amazed how you could be so shrewd, Never in the slightest did you seem rude, Yet you managed to find an opening to protrude. The entwining locks could be seen from afar, From a stellar altar, came my fostered star. At the time, I didn’t consider our scars, Since you were still a stranger and unfamiliar, However this would grow to be so multipolar. Your voice came forth as a roaring song, With it came the star who’d come along. Let’s go to dance the dark night long gone, So that it may slowly sprout our bond, One where both our astral should belong. Words and writing presented then were quite articulate, During my course of rebirthed youth, you arrived rather late. A gentle one, once we both began to associate, You had me to debate if you were a suitable mate, Thinking of you as often as I see my bookplate. Wandering here and there, yet so fair, Originating from the land, Blair. Crushed by the ever high, foreign lair, Unwavering roots had in despair, Until I stumbled across repair. Your contrasting starry-sky skin flashes, Begging, butterfly-batting eyelashes. A voice far from becoming mere ashes, Mesmerising mane maintained anguishes, Beneath all, an ignited soul lushes. Literature was to come in May, To a fresh, spring street titled Rosebay. Fostered star, the only breakaway, Torn between agape and agapai, Our sweet daughter’s name will be Renai. ''-Fostered Star'' July 19th 2012, Thursday Just as Fik is leaving for the summer holidays, Magoichi catches her attention regarding their schoolwork. She's still terrified of him, as he too warns her about the serial killer. July 22nd, Sunday Koukai-Faruq Scott-Saifullah , Abbas Hafez-Hyosuke , Ibtihal-Eloise Victor-Mamun , and Fik go to visit their grandparents for the summer. Upon arrival, outsiders begin gossiping about the children. Tetsuya Kiwako-Naima , their grandmother, puts the strangers in their place. Her husband, Kenshin Mashiro-Maqbul , soon joins them. Kiwako 's strict discipline terrifies the group, informing that her family are the 'masters and mistresses'. That these people wish to interview the head of the former family but are pushing their buttons. She then sternly addresses her grandchildren, holding up The Ring of Hoshizora and The Necklace of Kusanagi : respective heirlooms. To further their training, Kiwako places the siblings against each other to retrieve the items. Ib thanks her lucky stars that the McKnight Family is 'nothing like this'. Due to magical interference, the grandparents' land changes into the moors, akin to British landscape. Ib sprouts her faery wings while guarding the heirlooms, Fik is in awe of her presence. The trial kicks off by Ib targeting Ott. As Kiwako is challenging Fez, Fik is left to face Elemental Illusions. Ott and Ib exchange words about being fit spouses. Fik tries focusing on getting herself out until Fez crosses paths with her. She tries predicting his moves as they engage in light banter. They have a back-and-forth, making the use of their magical abilities : this eventually catches the attention of Ott who interjects the siblings. Fik starts to release them from her spider-web cage as it's straining her stamina. Despite the trial, Fez continues to carry his sister (as he takes heed of this) as he runs full speed at the heirlooms. Ott teleports nearby the two of them as Ib makes use of being a Trauma Mage. She addresses personal, rhetorical questions at all three of them. Ib accidentally unleashes her rapier onto the heirloom as Fik reaches for them.In a middle of the brawl, her soul is transported to the past. She witnesses the war between the Kusanagi and Hoshizora families. Fik tries putting the pieces together and calming down. She focuses on her grandparents in their youth, while being reunited by Fez's and Ib's Bruneian grandparents. They mention how it's common practice to betroth mage children with one another. Mustering all their courage, Kiwako and Mashiro face their rival families. They each give a speech about honour, brotherhood : mainly the downfall of this war. The star-crossed lovers find solace and support in each other as they continue saying their part.The members are caught off guard as they start vague whispers of the Homunculi and the Hisao Clan's interference with demons. Fik is brought back to the present. Soon after, she has a conversation with her grandmother. This en-tells the real reason her family was brought to Kyoto : to defeat their ancestors' homunculi. Elsewhere, Fuyukioku is having a conversation with his childhood friend, Ashitahime Natsumi. 23rd July By chance, Fuyukioku and Jounetsu trespass into the Kusanagi-Hoshizora property. Eventually, they are reunited with Fik. Who, to much of their surprise, is a girl. 'Chapter 3 : Gregorios Grief' https://www.wattpad.com/546855890-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-3-gregorios This is the first insight into Fik's mind and her hesitance to involve another member. Chapter Four : Anchored Belief https://www.wattpad.com/560540323-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-four-anchored Fik enters the realm of homunculi. Here, to her surprise, she encounters Rosanna . Fuyukioku has a call with his neighbour, Ashitahime . Chapter 5 : Requiem of the Moon https://www.wattpad.com/573885500-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-5-requiem-of Fik continue to chat with Rosanna Alice Bell, who's unaware Ambivalent ceased to exist centuries ago. Eventually the group encounter Fik and are met with their first homunculi batch. These particular ones have a psychic link. Chapter Six : Hell and Heaven in one Soul https://www.wattpad.com/587775526-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-six-hell-and Fik opens up to Shiori about her family drama, fear of men and nightmares. He comforts her about these matters. Later, she adds about the impact of her 'fostered star'. Entering her second stage of grief : anger. Chapter VII : Praying for the Memories https://www.wattpad.com/602149016-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-vii-praying Fik falls sick. While caring for her, Ib shares with Fuyukioku about her cousin overcompensating her gender. The two take the time to get to know each other. Fuyukioku comforts Fik about another one of her nightmares. Jounetsu first participates in a fight against the homunculi. However, his ghost powers physically and psychologically effect him gravely. Chapter VIII : Bargaining a Horizon's Worth of Compassion https://www.wattpad.com/610770526-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-viii Fik's illness remains, she speaks of her gray coping and need to stay. She enters her third stage of grief : bargain. Ib goes on about the best parts regarding therapy. Fik opens up to Fuyukioku about people influencing her, he comforts her about it. The group encounter the 'mysterious girl' from April. Another batch of homunculi simultaneously attack them while also obeying orders. This is the first time Fik, Fuyukioku and Jounetsu properly work together as a team. Ib declares her loyalty. Another group of homunculi appear who play psychological games. Fik is taunted by the recent guilt of Marshall, Fuyukioku gradually comforts her too after defeating their targets. Chapter Nine : Denying the Sky's Hues https://www.wattpad.com/616928493-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-nine-denying Denial blossomed as that first winter twilight during trial, The truth of summer’s heart was written among the celestial. (16) Anger made a visit from childhood to be the bane of cliffhangers, Solace danced with our loved souls ; as withered from being a warmonger. (17) Bargaining had the fee of time’s obsession that the mind was aborning, What never existed I held in your trust- “stability aborting?” (18) Depression carved your void’s farewell that was filled with my fresh palette’s expression, Ren'ai ‘s resistance gave consent to welcome dreaded adulthood submission. (19) Acceptance entwined with these fostered locks was the key for living through our distance. (20) I know he broke my heart, I was there when it happened. Still, that gives you no right to break him. Leave him alone as he’s decided to do with me. My love for him was as true as a twilight memory blossoming in the winter. It froze me during the darkest hours, yet goddamn, does it ever take your breath away in awe. I still feel the same way. '' ''The pain is this overwhelming because it’s real, while my dreams tell of no lie; reality never flies. While my poetry and craft can’t remain, at least I’ll leave behind this: a broken maiden’s passion so true it coloured her summer blue. '' ''-00:52 12/8/17 As the group decides on ways on how to tackle the homunculi; Fik suggests that their target could have a hierarchy of strength and abilities (i.e. there must be a main homunculus, and the others follow suit). While the boys turn to Ib for approval, she retorts back & questions why her cousin isn't respected. Getting a move on, Fuyukioku stops to talk with Fik as she opens up about Rosanna. Still processing her grief, she thinks about 'life' and moving on despite how depressing the circumstances are. Caught off guard, a new duo of homunculi corner the both of them. One of them starts a psychological fight with Fuyukioku; taunting him for not going beyond his undead potential. He goes through a series of thoughts (mostly involving human life), while also worrying about Fik and their departure from the group. The group eventually do return, as the duo of homunculi merge into one, and Fik finally screams his name ( his thoughts on her becoming clear too). Fik witnesses her brothers caught in separate attacks, each somehow reflecting their respective insecurities. She too goes through the same ordeal. As the cousins realise this is a mixture of demonic work, Fuyukioku tries warning them that the new formed homunculus can manipulate people as zombies do : except it'll dwell into tehir deepest desire. She's transported into a different dimension; which is her heart and soul.A voice tells her to not accept the homunculus' offer, while she's hesitant, they introduce themselves to each other on instinct. Chise emphasizes Fik shouldn't be tempted by the homunculus once she returns to 'her timeline'; and that their entire conversation could only take place due to its work. As she almost said 'our heart and soul', Fik internally questions that. Just before she returns, Chise hands her 'a box', ending with , “About time you let your demon tackle that one.” The homunculus taunts her even more, and Fik remarks back with literary references. She realises it's playing mind games with her, as the topic of time continues. It gets under her skin, highlighting her flaws and worries. Trying her best to fight back, she remembers the box. Although it's not physically there, she can still feel it within her. She takes her stand, proclaiming her heart and soul is hers alone, as no one can take that away. With mentions of sacrifice, a flicker of snow-white hair and turqoise eyes emerges. While at first she believes it's just manipulation again, Fik soon realises her ancestors were actually sacrificed to create the first homunculus. Going back to her duty and with the help of the girl before, the box finally emerges. A cycle of creatures comes out and devours the homunculus once and for all; they make eye contact. Coming back to her sense, Fik is held between her brothers as they have a heart to heart. Ib later joins them. Fuyukioku and Jounetsu watch the family from afar, the latter saying they should leave. As the two bicker once more, the younger boy declares his commitment to remain by Fik's side. Chapter X : The Star to my Moon https://www.wattpad.com/621408472-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-x-the-star-to Rebirth dawned inspiration as would a blank canvas, Creativity weighed as the sky on the shoulders of Atlas, Among the enticing phenomenon existed fresh novas, History to remember them as the evergreen nebulas. Voices of the future seemed so distant, Dread swallowed my words to be hesitant, Visions of the past came in abundant, Trauma tore apart antidepressant. Muses bloomed as during the peak of spring, Happiness doesn’t mean having a king, Brushes of self-love became aspiring, Drops of morning dew became faithful wings. Despair welcomed itself back as I prepared to create, Grief craved infectious woes when I had just learnt to abdicate, Misery took no mercy on handiwork to disintegrate, Sorrow meant the art of joy had unwillingly obliterate. Rain painted the untainted ground with exotic colours, '' ''Clouds offer tints of outlandish patterns as answers, Season’s hue arrives with no expected return as do favours, Mere compassion to sketch the gratitude as reminders. ''-Palette of Hope 5:10:16 (Convey)'' Fik writes another letter to her 'fostered star'; detailing about pain, purpose, her fear of sleep. Continuing it with how much she loved him, coming to terms that that time is over. Fik remembers a bizarre dream she had, about her 'soul being seen in different lifetimes'. She finishes off the letter by forgiving herself of the mistakes she's done; deciding to be kinder to herself rather than focus on the regrets. Chapter Eleven : Ouroboros' Debt https://www.wattpad.com/630274346-oddity-volume-2-ren%27ai-vega-chapter-eleven I raise the flames near my portals and forge the barriers, Nothing enters and all escape as my carriers. (14) I found beauty in counting bones naked to eyes, Everyone asks where’d it go, I feed them lies. (12) Flinching at the slightest increase of weight, I burn myself with hate without debate. (10) The platter serves lost minds and months dressed in ache, I order without complain, no plates of cake. (11) I vomit acid when nothing exists, Torture cycles written as diet lists. (10) A body walking to its death, I pull strings-quicken math. (8) ''-11:15pm 4/8/17'' 12th August 2012, Sunday Fik goes to feed Jounetsu, who's still kept captive despite his help he gave. Noticing her small stature, he inquires about her eating habits. She opens up that she has an eating disorder , he's quite concerned at ther answer. She has more thoughts about her mental health; going in depth about her thoughts, feelings and behaviour. Entering her fourth stage of grief : depression. As Fuyukioku meets them again, Jounetsu shares his change of heart and decision to help. Chapter XII : Say Goodbye to the Moon and Stars http://hinagamoizaf.tumblr.com/post/178959618627/chapter-xii-say-goodbye-to-the-moon-and-stars Even when the sun has set and the sky is engulfed in darkness, Even as the remaining moon and stars of all light have vanished, Every beacon of visible clarity hides in abruptness, I will be watching over you with ignited rays to be shed. Although the tempest of wrath has swiftly split the sky apart, Although its rains of havoc for tranquility to depart, As shattered souls soar across vast storms as sacrificial art, I will preserve a haven of lulls for you within my heart. However the cold winters dance along verdure to imprison, However the autumns descend wilting arrows without reason, Here summers and springs are the youth wavering in unison, I’ll continue listening to your woes unlike changing seasons. While Hades grimly parades all around the treacherous, under earth, While damned sins echo the halls of hallowed paths in manners of wayward, When graves of regret fill more rivers to atone than those who were birthed, I’ll respect your unexpressed prayers for the times they have gone unheard. Lest a star fosters agony, you’re therapy for scars of ephemeral, Lest a rose withers from insanity, your grip reaches before its astray, Left behind are encouraging stepping stones the epitome of astral, I am one to care for you from afar with no requiring fare, Ren’ai. -Hearts from Afar 21:10:16 (Convey) Fuyukioku and Jounetsu meet with Kiwako one last time, she asks of them to watch over her granddaughter. Leaving that, Fuyukioku has another call with Natsumi. Fik laments over her feelings, but ultimately understands that the grief is something she'll have to live with. Entering her fifth and final stage of grief : acceptance. A week later, Fuyukioku and Fik run into each other. Watching a sunset together, she compares it to her beloved.At home, she writes another letter and is drawn to 'the box'. Gently opening the lid, a storm is released and takes the letter with it; sending her in a panic. Someone knocks on her door, it all stops as a creature reveals itself. Ib enters and the creature looks akin to an Oddity, further confusing Fik. As she tries explaining how this came to be, Ib comforts her, talking about a time she and Fez had a similar situation. She explains that the box and shape-shifting creature is Fik's soul, detailing its roots with magic. She gives more thought about her love, and nails in the coffin on them. Elsewhere, a person called 'Rios' watches over Kyoto, thinking he has to 'play his part'. If stars don’t exist where light kisses the sun to come out to play: Clarity, that you are my everything and centre of days. (16) As the horizon is eternal and seasons change without Time’s flames to die out, I did anything for you as naturally as I could with painful doubt. (20) A nightmare that I’ve tasted before, You did the one thing I never could. (9) You released me like a maiden lost in tragic lore, The end of Youth and Time; love as engraved in wood. (13) ''-00:30am 8/8/17'' Category:Oddity Category:Real World Category:Books